An adjustable bent housing is comprised of two pipe sections, each of which has an angular offset. Adjustment to a selected angular offset is achieved by relative rotation of the two pipe sections. If each of the two pipe sections has an angular offset of 1.5 degrees, the angular offsets can be positioned to cancel each other out at zero degrees, to create a maximum cumulative offset of 3 degrees, or to create an intermediate offset somewhere between 0 and 3 degrees. Problems have been occurring with the two pipe sections separating down hole.